Nemesis Prime Rising
by Fanatic97
Summary: When Dark Energon is fused with the body of Nemesis Prime, the autobots find themselves fighting against an enemy that they never expected to have to fight again. Only the strong will survive the night, and only one Prime shall walk away alive
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers is owned By Hasbro I still own nothing…but with Monopoly Empire I CAN :D **

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

General Bryce tapped his fingers on the desk as he stared at the two Scientists, Dr. Swafford, a middle aged man with gray hair and glasses , and Dr. Gregory, a young man in his mid twenties with Black hair, but for some reason now had a limp, they were from the research unit for their base, for several weeks they had been testing a source of energy known as Dark Energon.

Yet now the base was in shattered ruins , smoke rose from several locations, and an Autobot was laying wounded on the Tarmac. Also the Two Doctors had a disheveled appearance and looked a little bit banged up.

"I am going to ask it plain and simple, How did this happen?" The general asked the two. "I need to know, how, when and why, and especially how you two are connected to this." He said, trying not to explode.

The Two scientists looked at each other wearily and it was Dr. Swafford that spoke first. "Well general, it's a bit of a long story, it started out as research and it kind of went wrong fast."

The general stood up and raised his arm and pointed outside. "Yeah I can kind of see that it went wrong!"

The two scientists cringed a little bit at the General's anger and both of them sighed. "Sir if I may," Dr. Swafford said timidly. "If, I may explain sir, I think I can clear things up."

"Well Dr. Swafford I am all ears to hear about what happened so please enlighten me." General Bryce said sitting down. "Please tell me EXACTLY what happened. " He said glaring at the two angrily.

Dr. Swafford looked at Gregory who nodded at him, and so he continued. "It al began about 7 Hours ago sir, we were testing the substance known as Dark Energon out on some lab equipment…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Seven Hours Ago.**

Dr. Gregory smashed the crowbar down once again just missing the target. A Small microscope…with Spider legs and a head made from the lenses , and the arms made from the base.

It's three optics glowed purple as it dove away from the crowbar being brandished by Dr. Gregory. It snarled and hissed at him as It dove away from the attempted strikes with the bar.

"DIE YOU BALSTED THING!" He shouted as he swung it once more, this time catching it on the side of the head. It twisted and looked at him angry, it snarled and leapt up to attack him, but he smashed it down with the crowbar. "HAH!" The scientist laughed.

Some Dark Energon flew from the Microscope as he beat it down until it didn't dare to move again. With a grunt he tossed his weapon aside and trudged back over to a lab table where Dr. Swafford stood recording the results.

"Hmm same as the last 5 times, no change." He said as he looked over at the tab le, where the remains of a microwave, a cell phone, TV, DVD player, and a Mini DVD player lay all smashed up. "I must say though out of all of them the Microwave had the most fight."

Dr. Gregory groaned as he leaded up against the table. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, we are running out of machines that nobody will miss if they were gone!"

"Well we can't stop now." Dr. Swafford said setting down his clipboard. "We need this research to see if there is a way to counter this stuff, it's a danger to all life, we need to find a way to control it!" He said grabbing Gregory's shoulders. "You saw the report of what it did to that boy did you not?"

"Yeah I saw it, but there is nothing we can do, this stuff just causes chaos and destruction to any machinery that is active!" Gregory said gesturing to the shatter remains of each little bot. "The only safe way is to blow this stuff up and it causes a larger blast than that regular Energon we teased a couple of years back!"

"Dr. Sawford are you even listening?" Gregory demanded as he saw the other doctor pondering. "Dr. Swafford?"

"Hmmm…Gregory you said any machine that is currently running did you not?" Gregory was taken aback but he managed to stammer out a response. "Yes Dr. Swafford but,"

"No time, we need to get over to hanger 7D." Dr. Sawford said picking up their sample of Dark Energon. "Bring the canisters along with you." He said as he ran out the door into the airbase.

"Dr. Swafford what are you?" Gregory asked as he picked up the tubes of Dark Energon and ran out the door, he looked around the cool night air and he saw his college running for Hanger 7D. Hr toke off running after him at a brisk pace but careful enough as to not drop the canisters of Dark Energon.

He caught up with Dr. Swafford right as he opened the door. He walked in and they looked around. there was nothing inside the hanger except a large flatbed, with a tarp over it to conceal what it was.

"You see Gregory, you said that a machine that is running or ahs run is affected, but what about a machine that never ran at all."

HE walked over and pulled off the tarp, reveling the prone form of the MECH Project dubbed by many at the base Nemesis Prime. Gregory stared at the body. "Dr Swafford are you sure about this, it was used for evil it could very likely,"

"It cannot, it was only controlled by MECH, unlike the others we tested on it never had life, so to say, it was a drone, more importantly it never had "life' like our other tests it never ran on anything more than a remote control."

"But it still ran," Dr. Gregory insisted. "It ran on something radio control can only do so much!"

"Exactly." Dr. Swafford said as he opened the canister in his hand. "But I tested this on a remote control car while it was turned off, when I turned it on it had the effect that the others did but I had some limited control, so I caused it to jump off a board walk."

He held the can over the chest, and put a needle on the end. "And it did so for that car imagine what It will do for us when we use a much Bigger remote control!"

Before Dr. Gregory could respond Dr. Swafford inserted the Dark Energon into the chest of Nemesis Prime. A purple aura of energy ran through the body, like a wild fire, they both watched as the Dark Energon spread, turning the yellow highlights purple, it's light shone a brilliant blue color..and then they faded away.

They both stood there afraid to move, waiting, watching for Nemesis Prime to get up. Yet all it did was rest glowing slightly purple. "Well now that is my theory, and it appears it was a success."

"Well Dr. Swafford…..it appears so." Dr. Gregory said beginning to smile. "We need to record this!" They began to walk toward the door. "We must take notes at once!" Dr. Swafford said, nearly jumping.

**"There is no need to take notes." **A voice said. They both turned and looked, to see..no one. The two scientists looked at each other and looked around.

They saw no one so Dr. Gregory took a step forward. "Who's there?" He demanded. "Show yourself to us, whoever you Are, General Bryce, Joe, Fowler?"

Suddenly the room was filled with a bright purple light, they heard metal shifting and when the light was gone they looked up..to see Nemesis Prime in vehicle mode, on the floor.

"Dr Swafford?" Gregory asked looking at his college. "Did you already hook up the remote?"

**"NO ONE CONTROL'S ME, NOT ANYMORE!" **A voice from the truck roared. Both Dr.'s jumped back as the Truck flashed purple headlights at them.

**"Tonight, Nemesis prime takes charge!" ** the truck shouted and drove forward. Both Dr.'s jumped, the canisters of Dark Energon shattered on the floor as Nemesis Prime drove into the door and wall, exploding out of the hanger, the truck did a 180 degree turn and faced the hanger once more.

Gregory and Swafford looked out the destroyed doorway. The truck honked it's horn and let out a laugh that sounded like a demented Optimus prime. **"HAHAHAHAH, You humans make me laugh thinking you can control me, and the blood of the chaos bringer!" **

Nemesis Prime Shot forward heading right for Gregory, who dove out of the way as the truck tore into the wall, however a large chunk of steel landed on his right leg. He let out a cry.

Dr. Swafford watched as Nemesis Prime preformed a U turn again. He had to act fast, he ran over and helped up Dr. Gregory. "We need to get out of here, contact the general and have that thing destroyed!"

"Yes I know…we..need and airstrike with a nuclear bomb to destroy it!" Gregory said.

"Are you made?' Dr. Swafford said. "That will kill us all!"

"And that won't?" Gregory said thumbing over to where Nemesis prime sat, revving its engine. They stumbled out of a hole in the wall, just as Nemesis Prime crashed into the wall again and just missed them.

They began running towards' a parked jeep which was for them to use in the event that they had to leave the base in order to either go to the residential area, or to get help in case something went wrong.

Swafford helped Gregory in and he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. He looked back…to see Nemesis Prime bearing down on them his horn blasting.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" Gregory shouted in despair. Swafford gunned the engine and the jeep raced off, Nemesis Prime following. "**There is nowhere to run fleshings where you go I will always follow!" **

They roared off the base, and into the desert towards the residential area, praying that they could find help, but as they drove they heard the roar of the engine

Suddenly it was upon them and before either could react or scream, Nemesis Prime rammed the back bumper of the jeep with such force that I was sent flying into the air, the two scientists screamed as it flipped and crash landed on its four wheels.

Before they could do anything Nemesis Prime rammed it once again sending it skidding along the road. They both yelled out as the jeep crashed into a ditch, Gregory groaned as he got out and looked up.

Nemesis Prime blared it's horn before driving back towards the Airbase. Gregory looked at Dr. Swafford, who had been knocked out, he stumbled over and checked on him, besides a few bumps he was fine.

Looking back toward the airbase only one thought came to Gregory's mind.

"What have we done?"

As he thought this Nemesis Prime drove back to the lab where the two scientists had been testing the Dark Energon. It transformed swiftly quicker than before and charged up its gun blowing a hole into the building.

It stormed into the lab smashing everything in its path underfoot, until it reached its goal, canisters full of Dark energon.

It grinned beneath its faceplate and picked up a canister. Holding it up it walkd outside and threw it up into the air.

**"Tonight Optimus prime, I shall stand," **It charged up its gun and fired a shot at the canister scoring a direct hit, a large explosion of Dark Energon filled the night sky. The blast could be seen for miles.

**"And YOU shall fall." **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inside Unite:E Alarms blared out waking everyone in the base, all of the Autobots and humans were gathered in the main room of the base, Miko rubbing her eyes, Jack yawning, Raf looking ticked off, and his mood matched most of the bots' as well.

"Ratchet what in the allspark is going on?" Bulkhead demanded.

Ratchet ran over to the computer and began turning off the alarms as he looked at the read out. His optics went wide. "By the allspark." He said.

"Uh oh, sounds like trouble." Miko said.

Arcee looked at her and scowled. "For all we know it could be another Autobot Miko, so I wouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Unless that Autobot happens to be powered by Dark Energon I highly doubt that factor!" Ratchet said causing everyone to stop talking as Optimus came into the room with Ultra Magnus.

"Ratchet what is going on?" Optimus asked.

"I agree with the commander medical office enlighten us." Ultra Magnus said Cleary tired as well, and Optimus didn't look happy..mainly because Arcee had been the first one out of his room when the alarms sounded.

"Optimus a large burst of Dark Energon activity just occurred over Kathy Memorial base."

"Kathy memorial?" Arcee stared. "isn't that where we shipped the body of that MECH clone of Optimus?"

"Who is this Mech, and who purpose do they have with cloning Optimus, and Why wasn't I debriefed on this!" Ultra Magnus shouted.

"Easy commander." Optimus said. He turned toward Ratchet. "if the Decepticons have gotten word of My doppelganger than they must be using Dark energon to try and bolster their forces with it's strength, it must be neutralized at once."

Optimus turned to Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus. "I feel that it would be essential for the Wreckers to accompany me on this task, if not just to bring Magnus up on the situation."

The Wrecker commander nodded and Wheeljack let out a grunt, as Ratchet activated the Groundbridge. As the Autobots walked toward it Arcee grabbed Optimus's arm. She looked at him with widened optics and prime gently removed her hand.

"I will be fine Arcee." The Prime said. "I promise." With those words he Transformed into his truck from and the Wreckers followed suit and they drove into the groundbridge as the Portal closed behind them.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Read and Review folks R&R XD **

**What will happen next, Will the Autobots fall before Nemesis Prime..or will Nemesis Prime just get thrown around a lot? **

**Either way stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers is still owned by Hasbro **

**0ol0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The green swirling portal that was the ground bridge opened, as the four Autobots drove out onto the grounds of the Military compound, transforming into robot mode, as they surveyed the area. Optimus looked over and took notice of the large holes inside one of the hangers and walked over to it and went down on one knee. As he peered inside to his shock we saw several broken clamps, as well as several shattered glass vials and Dark Energon splattered on the floor.

He stood up and turned back towards the Wreckers. "If the Decpticons were here at all I fear that we may have just missed their leaving." He said solemnly. "So now what, we go home?" Wheeljack asked, as Magnus glared at him.

"no, we search the base, see if there are any humans here who may be injured or need assistance." The prime said. "Autobots fan out." Wheeljack crossed his arms and looked at Bulkhead. "Well this shouldn't take long, the place is abandoned.

"Don't count out all humans yet Jackie, they can surprise you." Bulkhead said as they began walking amongst the buildings. Wheeljack let out a chuckle. "Oh yeah Miko has surprised me." Bulkhead laughed. "yeah she's got the spark of a Wrecker in her no doubt about that." Both of them laughed.

**"If she has the spark, then why isn't she here?" **

Both Wheeljack and Bulkhead turned around and looked, seeing Nemesis Prime standing right behind them, purple optics blazing. **"If you Wreckers are all bout keeping each other's back I mean." **Wheeljack stepped back and drew out his Katina's and placed in his facemask. "Something tells me we just found our bot." he said.

"We need to call Prime." Bulkhead said, but before he could convince Wheeljack, the Wrecker charged forward. "WHEELJACK WAIT!" Bulkhead called out. Wheeljack jumped up and nailed Nemesis in the chest with a kick, that sent the copy stumbling back a centimeter. Wheeljack landed on his feet but was in the air again as he slashed his blades trying to slice Nemesis in half.

But Nemeses Prime ducked down low and uppercut Wheeljack in the jaw as he did so, the Wrecker sailed overhead and hit the ground, but got back up on his feet. Wheeljack turned and his optics went wide to see Nemesis Prime's blades coming down upon his own so he crossed his blades over him to block them.

Wheeljack found himself being pushed back by the much larger transformer who laughed. **"You Wreckers act to tough, but i can see that it's all hype! **

There was a loud cry as Bulkhead punched Nemesis Prime in the back with his wrecking balls, and then as it turned he decked it once again sending it crashing into a wall.

It dusted itself off and glared at Bulkhead. **"That Tickled."** It said and activated it's guns and then began blasting at the two wreckers. "RUN!" Bulkhead shouted to Wheeljack as they were pounded with laser fire. "Bulkie, let me tell you something,' Wheeljack said. "I don't run!"

Wheeljack ran forward and tried to slash off Nemesis Prime's blasters, but instead he found himself getting pounded by Dark Energon blasts, that actually burnt his armor. The Wrecker grimaced and tries to stab Nemesis, but the Prime double grabbed the blade and tore it from Wheeljack's hand. **"You seem to favor your blades, here allow me to return them to you."** IT said and rammed Wheeljack;s own blade into his left shoulder, and toke to other blade and rammed it through Wheeljack, but not in an area where it could hit his spark,

Wheeljack stumbled back, and Nemesis Charged up his blasters and fired at Wheeljack sending him flying through a wall. Nemesis laughed. **"Well now I'm a newborn and I just wrecked a wrecker, you Autobots are pathetic!"** It sneered. "PATHETIC THIS!" Bulkhead shouted and slammed into Nemesis drilling him into a wall, and than began punching it with his fists yelling out with each punch. Each punch residing with fury, and rage.

Nemesis took each blow to it and then raises it's arm and Held Bulkheads fist in place and than blasted hi with the other arm. Bulkhed sailed back but before he could recover Nemesis Prime leap upon him ramming a blade into his back. Bulkhead yelled in pain as Nemesis Prime than converted both arms to blasters and fired into the part of his back that Hardshell had hit. He then let go of Bulkhead, who stumbled forward, and tried to get away, but he sank to his knees and fell forward, and then collapsed.

Nemesis Prime looked at the two fallen cybertrionians and let out a laugh. **"Such heroic nonsense!"** It laughed and then transformed into its truck form and blared its horn and roared off in search of any other Autobots so they may meet the Wreckers fates.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Opimus and Ultra Magnus, unaware of the defeats of both Bulkhead and Wheeljack, were walking to the edge of the base's main area. Ultra Magnus peered down the road and saw lights in the distance."A residential area." He commented and than turned to face Optimus. "Commander if I may, it would be permitable, for me go in your place to scout out that area seeing as how your choice of alt mode is..."

Optimus raised a servo. "I understand Ultra Magnus, report back to me, I'll look around here some more." Ultra Magnus nodded and than transformed into his truck alternate mode and roared off down the road, while Optimus turned back and walked towards the base, not noticing another truck following Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus roared down the dusty roadway, bumping along at several points. As he drove he saw movement in front of him, a man was waving his arms another man, older was laying on the road, next to them in the ditch, a crashed jeep. Slamming on his brakes Magnus swerved to avoid hitting the human. "please you have to help!" The man shouted as he ran towards Magnus. "What you need human is to not stand in the middle of the road, I could have gravely injured you."

The man didn't even flinch. "I'm Dr. Gregory, I work for that military base, I know about you cybertronians we had a copy of the Autobots leader in a hanger! "A copy?" Magnus inquired and transformed. "You mean the one that was designated Nemesis Prime?"

"An unofficial name but yes." Dr. Gregory said.

**"It's official now!"** A voice yelled out.

MAgnus and Gregory turned to see Nemesis Prime racing toward them horn blaring. Gergory yelled out and dove into the ditch pulling in Dr. Swafford. Nemesis roared up to Magnus and transformed. Both of them stared at each other. Than Nemesis let out a laugh. **"Well now someone has stolen my look..and made some changes...not a good improvement though." **

Magnus scowled. "You stole the appearance of commander Optimus Prime, and I am taking you in for Impersonation Decepticon." **"Buddy I have no idea what a Decepticon is, but I do know what an Autobot is cause I've fought em...and won each time!, even when I was just a drone!"** it said sneering.

Ultra Magnus reached back and brought forth the Forge of Solus Prime. "i see that this will have to be played the hard way." he said, and then swung the hammer but Nemesis ducked, and uppercut him, swung back and kicked Magnus in the chest. Magnus stumbled but swung the hammer again, this time catching Nemesis Prime off guard and nailing it in the side of the head, knocking it into the ditch,. Magnus brought down the hammer to crush the doppelganger but Nemesis Prime grabbed it and tore it from Magnus's grip.

**"Ho, ho ho, now I haz big hammer!"** Nemesis laughed and it leapt up and smashes it down onto Magnus, and then punched him, but Ultra Magnus wasn't done yet as he activated his guns and fired a volley of shots at Nemesis Prime. But it evaded each one and that ones that did hit it didn't even slow it down.

Nemesis dropped the hammer and returned fire striking Ultra Magnus with every round, Magnus was surprised to find how much the lasts stung him, but as he tired to block them he noticed that the shots had stopped and he looked, to find Nemesis prime's barrel pointed at him.

"**Hostile vista slagger**." It said and fired, point blank Knocking Ultra Magnus back into the ditch bits and pieces of him flew everywhere as Mangus fell and went into a bit of a roll. He got to is knees and spat out some energon as Nemesis stood over him, and then punched him into the ground knocking him out.

Nemesis climbed back to the roadway and picked up the hammer snickering.

**"And now Optimus its you and me!"** It said and ran for the Military base, transformed and drove in. Meanwhile Optimus had checked the perimeter that he needed to and was trying to establish contact with the others.

"Bulkhead?" Optimus said, "Wheeljack?, Magnus?" He said getting static in return. Optimus grimaced. something was wrong here.

He heard the roar of a truck engine and turned to see his old at form racing toward him, where as it transformed and with a yell of fury swung the Forge of Solus Prime, right at his head.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**UPDATE IN TIME FOR OCTOBER/ HALLOWEEN ^^ **

**No flames…..or Nemmy will track u down night ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers is still owned by Hasbro…WWWAAAHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This isn't making any sense!" Ratchet yelled out.

The other Autobots, Smokescreen, bee, and Arcee walked over to him. "What is it?" Arcee asked conqueringly.

Ratchet turned to look at them. The scanners have picked up a trace of Dark Energon….and a spark from that Dark Energon signature that is a complete reverse of Optimus's spark energy."

The other Autobots optics widened and they looked at each other, "So what is it?' Smokescreen asked. Arcee clenched her fists scared form Prime's life.

"What about the others?" Smokescreen inquired walking toward the screen. "They are online…but weak." Ratchet said.

The other Autobots looked at each other in surprise and shock. "we need to go in there." Arcee stated. "Now."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Optimus stumbled the side a little bit, and looked up as Nemesis Prime brought down the Forge once more, intent on beating the scrap out of him. Optimus jumped to the side as the forge crashed down next to him.

Optimus hurled a fist at Nemesis but the clone dodged it. **"MISSED!"** It said and then decked him. Optimus slid and looked up. **"Ya Know I find it odd, how a bot with your strength and size is getting up by me, who is smaller than thou." **

Optimus let out a growl and Nemesis laughed. "**What's this I don't talk during a battle thing, HA!"** It said..right as Optimus's fist connected with its lower jaw, Nemesis went flying through the air and tumbled along the Tar Mac.

"That is how tough I can be." The prime said glaring at his copy. He than brought out his Mini Gun from his backpack.

Nemesis gawked. **" A MINI GUN, NO FRAGGIN FAIR!"** Optimus pelted out a large stream of laserfire, that began hitting Nemesis Prime, The doppelganger charged forward taking all of the blasts and it charged and extended its blade.

Leaping up nemesis, kicked Optimus in the chest and slashed his arm causing him to drop the gun as he stumbled nemesis kicked him again. Lashing out, Optimus Grabbed Nemesis's Primes arm, which he was about to throw to punch prime, and twisted it and smashed the clone into the ground.

But Nemesis was on his feet again, and he grabbed Prime's Mini gun and based it against Prime's head.

Optimus stumbled but blocked the next blow and then decked Nemesis who dropped the gun back into prime's grasp. However, before Optimus could fire, Nemesis grabbed his arm**. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"** It shouted as it began struggling to remove the Mini Gun from his grasp.

**"LET GO CHAETR!"** Nemesis shouted. "How am I cheating?" Optimus demanded. **"Hmm well you're using a MINI GUN ISTEAD OF THIS!"** It shouted..And then pointed his own laser in Primes face. Before Optimus could react, nemesis fired off a shot directly into prime's face.

Optimus dropped the Mini gun in shock as he stumbled as more shots blasted into him, blasts made from Dark energon. Nemesis than decked him to the ground.

But the Prime stumbled to his feet and tries to punch him once again, but Nemesis Dodged and then blasted him once more.

Optimus glared and then extended both of his blades and charged. Nemesis did the same and they locked swords, and then pulled back and locked blades again, but then Optimus jumped forward and slashed Nemesis across the chest.

Nemesis stepped back and growled, leaping into the air, he shifted his arms into guns and fire blast after blast at Optimus, striking him all over, burning him with Dark Energon, nemesis landed and then kicked Prime right in the face, energon went flying.

Optimus tired to regain his bearings and shifted his hands into guns and tried to get an aim, when nemesis kicked Optimus right in the face. But at that moment Optimus fired another shot, and this time it blew apart some of nemesis's chest, and torso.

Then Optimus punched into that area, and threw Nemesis. Nemesis crashed into the lab wall, and went through it. It grunted as it looked, seeing canisters of Dark Energon still left over. Its eyes widened.

Optimus walked toward the hole in the wall, and peered inside, right as two canisters full of Dark Energon flew towards him, he jumped away from the first one but the second one struck him. He stumbled he could feel Dark Energon's sting.

Optimus turned and began firing laser blasts into the lab he saw Dark Energon explode, as the building began to collapse, but as it was about to fall a truck roared out covered in Purple flames, as struck Optimus in the legs and drove forward, knocking Optimus onto itself.

Nemesis laughed manically as it stopped, and Optimus was sent crashing into the Tarmac. Optimus got to his knees when nemesis smashed into his chest, and transformed firing shot after shot into Prime.

Optimus grabbed his clone's arms and glared into its optics, But Nemesis swung back and kicked him in the face again, but Optimus held his ground.

"I'm not playing around anymore." Prime said and stood up and flung Nemesis Prime over his shoulder and slammed it into the ground, and then did it again, followed by another round of smashing. Optimus then flung Nemesis into the air and blasted him.

Nemesis came crashing down into the same lab, which than exploded, and collapsed. Optimus walked over to the wreckage, and looked into it, the blast had leveled the building, due to nemesis landing on some chemicals.

Optimus grunted, and knew that Fowler was not going to happy when he saw what he had just done, in his own anger. But he was unable to dwell any longer because one of Wheeljack's grenades came flying out towards him.

"What?" Prime gasped, as the Grenade exploded.

Optimus roared, as he was flung back. He tried to stop himself but he just crashed down again. He looked up as Nemesis burst from the wreckage, covered in dents and scratches.

"**Like it?,"** It smacked**. "I stole it from one of your Wreckers, along with THIS!"** It shouted and pulled out Wheeljack's energy whip and activated it and swung it, the whip came out and caught Optimus throwing him into the roof of another building, which he fell through, Optimus tried to recover his bearing, and Transformed and exploded out of the buildings front.

He turned and bore down on nemesis and lunched a pair of Missiles than blew off some parts but Nemesis held his ground..right as Optimus ran him over.

Nemesis cried out as Optimus churned over it, rubbing it's body into the ground with a horrible screech of metal, sparks flew out, and then Optimus roared ahead, turned round and than smashed over him once more bumping along.  
Rolling to stop, Prime transformed and turned back. Nemesis lay crumpled and broken on the ground, not moving, sparks fizzled from the Torn up Chassis. Walking over Optimus stooped in low and looked. Nemesis Prime looked to be dead.

Behind him the Groundbridge opened, and Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen came running out, weapons raised.

"Alright where are they?" Arcee said letting out a low growl, Optimus blinked as they stared at him, prime than picked up nemesis Prime's shattered shell. "I fear Autobots that you have only arrived for the clean up."

Smokescreen looked around at the damage. "One big clean up." He commented.

"Be that as it may." Optimus said, dropping Nemesis Prime to the ground. "The Status's of Ultra Magnus, and the Wreckers is unknown to this point, so we must find them!" Optimus said.

"We saw their signals on the canner, Magnus is Due North, and Bulkhead and Wheeljack should be in that Direction." Arcee said, pointing toward a set of buildings relatively unscathed.

Optimus nodded. "Autobots fan out!" he called, and Transformed and race toward Ultra Magnus's position.

The others watched him go. "You ever get the feeling that he just says that to sound impressive?" Smokescreen asked.

Arcee shrugged. "You guys go check on the Wreckers, I'll stand watch in case the Cons come back."

Bumblebee and Smokescreen nodded and transformed and drove towards the last known Positions of the Wreckers.

Arcee turned towards nemesis Prime and chuckled dryly. "Well now looks like you're not so high and Mighty." She said kicking it.

Suddenly its arm snapped out and grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. **"Be that as it May I am persistent!"** It snapped.

Before Arcee could even scream, Nemesis extended his sword and jammed it into her stomach area. Arcee wanted to cry out, But Nemesis grabbed her head and squeezed it. "**Make a sound, and you offline!"** it threatened.

Suddenly it turned to see Optimus standing there, gaping, having turned around seeing him rise from a distance. A scowl than crossed the angry Prime's face.

Nemesis taunted and held up Arcee. **"One move Optimus, and I'll snap her in half**." Arcee gritted her teeth through the pain and looked at Optimus despairingly.

Optimus glared at him. "What do you want, why will you not stay offline!?" He demanded. "What I want is obvious." Nemesis said. **"To destroy you, or at least break your spirit, now tell your medic to open that little bridge of yours to your base!"**

Optimus stared at him. "What?"

**"Did I stutter, open the ground bridge to your base, or the femme DIES!"** It snapped.

Arcee looked at Optimus. "Don't do it." Arcee whimpered. "Don't."

Optimus just looked at her solemnly. He then turned on his comlink. "Ratchet open the groundbridge."

The Ground Bridge opened behind nemesis who turned and looked. **"He follows through well."** It said, and then threw Arcee to the ground.

Optimus ran over to her, and he gently picked her up, her wound leaking badly. Optimus glared at Nemesis. **"Until we meet again prime!"** It snapped.

It than ran towards the Bridge, but Optimus set Arcee down, and activated a rocket launcher on his back and fired several shots, as Nemesis ran in, it turned..and saw the Missiles heading right for him. **"WHAT THE!?"** it cried as it was hit, and blew into the portal, which closed.

Optimus looked and then opened his Com Link again. "Ratchet?"

_"Optimus what is going on?" _

"I have Nemesis Prime inside the groundbridge, I need you to close it NOW!"

_"Close it in mid transport, and why did you even?' _

"Can it be done?"

_"Yes but it will most lily destroy..oh, right" _

Inside the Bridge Nemesis stumbled to its feet and glared as it began walking toward the presumed exit. It glared and snarled as it walked toward the portal, but then he saw the other end, it closed and then the green swirling vortex began to fade.

**"No.."** It said**. "NOOOOOO!"** It cried as it was swallowed up by the retracting green vortex, and it faded away along with it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later back at Unit: E, Arcee lay on the medical berth was Ratchet tended to her injuries hers being the most severe.

"She should be fine Optimus, in a few days Arcee will back on her feet." The Medic said turning to his commander, The Wreckers and Ultra Magnus are fine as well, you on the other hand," He said looking over his leader.

Optimus chuckled. "just be lucky I'm mostly in one piece old friend,"

Ratchet grunted. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for those two humans." He spat. "Unfortunately punishing them is above General Bryce's authority as they were acting out under orders from the President."

"Well you would think that, after Agent Fowler reporting on it's effects, that they would,!"

"Calm yourself Ratchet." Optimus said. "If I may, might I have a moment alone with Arcee?'

Ratchet looked at him and smirked. "A Moment, and then it's off to recharge." He said. Optimus rolled his optics. "Yes father." He said jokingly.

Optimus walked over to Arcee and placed his servo over her hand, even though she was in stasis, she smiled a little bit. Optimus gently clasped her hand. "I will always do everything to protect you Arcee, no matter the cost."

**0o00o0o0o00o0o0**

**Meanwhile **

_It waked around, looking and glaring it's optics shown Dark Purple as it found itself going in circles, then it saw something movement, it stumbled and roared, the new comer turned to look at it. _

_It took a moment and it realized, it looked like it's most hated enemy, it charged forward but the new comer laughed and transformed. _

**_"CAN"T CATC TH ME TERRORSNAIL!" _**

_It roared and cashed after him after all, it had all the time to catch up with the newcomer, and the newcomer would eventfully run out of places to hide _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Even in the Shadowzone Nemesis Prime annoys all who meet it XD **

**And a little bit of OptimusXArcee there ^^ **

**Hope you all enjoyed and no flames..or else I'll put YOU in the Shadowzone with nemesis! **

**Also a Cookie to he who can guess who It in the Shadowzone is. **

'


End file.
